Sonic in Chaos Split
by yugkemoniony1X
Summary: When a massive chaos energy spike appears,Sonic goes to the Mystic Ruins to find what it was only to come back a little darker than usual. (no romance)
1. Energy spike?

A normal day. It all started on a normal day. For a certain hedgehog was zooming about with nothing else to do. That hedgehog's name was Sonic. He was 3'3,had white gloves, wore bright, candy apple red shoes with one white stripe down the side, and a golden buckle. He was Cobalt Blue had 9 groups of large quills on the back of his head and one pair of small ones on his back. Sonic also had tan arms, muzzle, and in the inside of his ears. He had a black nose ,and emerald green eyes.

Sonic was bored for the day. He had stopped Dr. Eggman -an evil scientist with an egg-shaped belly, a giant orange mustache, glasses, was wearing what seemed to be a Michal Jackson Thriller shirt, and also wore long, stretchy, rubber pants- this morning and was bored. Soon he decided to go back home and help Tails if he needed any.

Sonic had just walked in when Tails yelled for him. Tails is a yellow, twin-tailed fox with ability to fly by spinning his Tails. Tails has a nack for mechanics (for an eight year old) and his real name is Miles Prower.

Tails: "Sonic! Sonic! I need you come here for a sec."

Sonic: "What is it?"

Tails: "I just got a massive energy reading at Mystic Ruins."

Sonic: "…and?"

Tails: "...and I think it's a Chaos Emerald."

Sonic: "Well I'll go get it."

Tails: "But, Sonic don't you think it's kind of weird that-" But Sonic had already gone. "-it appeared only for a few minutes…."

~In the Egg Carrier~

A robot came out of a room and went to an egg-shaped person who was no other than Eggman.

Orbot: "Dr. Eggman. A massive energy spike had appeared on the screen earlier but disappeared."

Eggman: "Hmm…Orbot, tell me how big this spike was.

Orbot: "Sir ,it was over flowed with Chaos energy. Here," Orbot pressed a button on the control panel in front of Eggman to show a graph. "is the graph on all the spikes of Chaos energy. As you can see all ,except one, are small." Orbot then pointed to the spike that reached all the way to the top of the graph. "This is the spike of energy I told you about."

Eggman was amazed of how much energy it possessed. Eggman:" Where was this massive energy spike seen?"

Orbot:"Mystic Ruins."

Eggman then got an idea. Eggman:"Orbot,set a course for Mystic ruins."

Orbot did as he was told and they were off.

~at the Mystic Ruins~

Sonic had just gotten there and was looking around for anything that could've made that spike. He kept walking 'til he came to a part of the Ruins he had never seen before. It was behind the ruins and the part had only one thing: a small concrete house supported by rock pillars. It was broken in some places and covered with vegetation in others. He cautiously entered it and the middle of the room was a pedestal with a black, ellipse stone on top. He picks up the stone, looks at it ,and walks out of the temple with it.

Sonic had only stepped a few feet when the pillars collapsed, destroying the temple. Sonic was lucky that he was not in there. He started to run back to Tails's house when a yellow arrow hit Sonic shoe making him trip and drop the stone. When Sonic got to see who was his attacker, he saw a black hedgehog with black standing up quills with red stripes on them. The hedgehog also wore white gloves and hover shoes and had white chest fur. It was no other than Shadow the hedgehog, the ultimate life form(as Shadow thought himself to be).

"Shadow looked at Sonic. Shadow: "Well ,hello Faker."

Sonic, who was not pleased with the appearance of Shadow, asked: "Why are you here,Shadow?"

Shadow: "I came because I felt the energy spike. It was coming from here." Shadow then looked away from Sonic. "Did you see anything?"

Sonic ,who was hoping to avoid the fight, said: "No."

"Shadow then looked back at Sonic. Shadow: " Liar….. Now give me the thing you have and I will leave you alone ,unharmed, but if you don't….." Shadow then cracked his knuckles.

Sonic assumed a fighting position and was so concentrated on his opponent that he had not noticed he had cracked the stone. The stone started to leak a liquid that turned into gas and it seem to seep into Sonic skin when the gas touched it.

Sonic didn't feel this. Sonic: "I won't give it to you. It might be dangerous so I was going to give it to Tails to see if he cou-" Sonic had fallen to the ground in a kneeling position clutching his chest for it burned with pain. Sonic: "What's happening to me?" he thought for the pain was unbearable and soon lost conscienceless but for some was still in his kneeling position and got up with his head down.

Shadow, who was confused at what just happened, stared at the Sonic with his head down. Shadow: "Sonic? Hello? Are you going to fight me or not?" He was getting angry at Sonic for ignoring him. He then walked over to him and was about to punch him in the face when Sonic's fur darkened a bit and stopped the punch with one hand. Shadow was surprised at what just happened. Sonic then brought his head up to reveal his eyes: the irises were blood red.

Sonic smiled and punched Shadow in the stomach sending him flying into a tree. Shadow got up and looked and the blackened Sonic. Shadow: "Who are you and what have done with that faker?"

Sonic just looked at Shadow and said: "You're dumber than you look ,hedgehog or haven't you noiticed. I AM the faker you are looking for!" Shadow just stared with anger and fear at Sonic. Sonic noiticed he wasn't getting a reply and said: "My name is Dark Sonic and I am your destruction!

End of chapter 1.


	2. Dark Sonic appears!

Chapter 2

Shadow stared at Dark Sonic in disbelief. The more he looked at dark sonic the more he looked like a being of….of…."Negative Chaos Energy!?" Shadow thought aloud. Dark sonic gave him a perplexed look.  
'Well, he doesn't seem have fully transformed though probably because of such little negative chaos energy in that stone and that's probably a good thing too.' Thought Shadow as he watched the red eyed, black furred hedgehog while keeping a straight face as much as possible.  
"Well," said Dark Sonic. "First things first, what might your name be if I may ask?"  
"Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog."  
"Well, Shadow the Hedgehog, prepare to meet your doom!" Dark sonic got into a fighting stance. Shadow mirrored him. Dark was the first to attack with an attack to the face. Shadow had barely enough time to dodge the attack. He then gave Dark a good kick in the stomach sending him a ways. Dark landed on both feet ,on the ground, skidding slightly. Shadow then spindashed into Dark sending flying into a tree. Dark got up and faced Shadow, without a scratch on him. Shadow was somewhat shocked that his attacks did nothing "Well, it seems I have underestimated you hedgehog," Dark said ,smirking slightly. "But I'm not hold back this time!" Dark punched Shadow in the gut at incredible speeds. It landed on target. Dark then uppercutted Shadow sending him into the air. Dark also flew into the air and kicked Shadow back to the ground, while he was still stunned from the first attack.  
Shadow got up weakly, wiping the blood from his mouth. Shadow then shot a Chaos spear at Dark Sonic. The attack did almost nothing. Dark chuckled. "You think that flimsy attack would hurt me?" Dark laughed maniacally. He then threw a ball of negative chaos energy at Shadow sending him flying back into a rock. Dark walked up to the fallen hedgehog. Shadow could only watch helplessly as Dark charged his attack to finish him. And just Dark was about to do so, a flame of pain erupted from his head. Dark struggled back while clutching his head in pain.  
Shadow got up and walked up to Dark who had fallen to the ground in pain while still clutching his head. Dark looked up painfully at Shadow. "You listen, Shadow, cause what I will tell you now will change your life: 'this is only the beginning'." Dark then fell unconscious and his fur turned back to a Colbalt blue.  
Shadow stared at the blue hedgehog before throwing him over his shoulder, picking up the stone, and skating toward Tails' home, for he feared that what happened this day was going to become far worse than what is going right now.


	3. Slight explanations

Chapter 3

Eggman arrived in mystic ruins moments after Shadow and Sonic left. He searched the ruins in his egg shaped pod. Later, after getting back to his base, he found nothing except, well, ruins.  
'I guess that energy spike was nothing more than a problem with the computer's sensors.' Eggman thought to himself as he sat in front on the main control panel. Orbot then appeared in the room asking for Eggman. "What? What do you want?!" Eggman shouted he was already furious that he didn't find that giant spike of chaos energy. "A robot as spotted Sonic." Eggman perked up at this.  
"Go on."  
"Well, he seems to be unconscious but sir…"  
"What? What's wrong?"  
"Shadow is carrying him towards Tails' house and he seems to be holding something."  
Eggman thought about this for a sec before smirking and stroking his mustache. "Send a robot to spy on Tails' house. I want as much information on that thing as possible." Orbot nodded and quickly went into the other room. Eggman faced the control panel and smirked. 'Maybe this day won't be as bad I thought.'  
~Tail's house~  
Tails sat at his desk trying to make blueprints though he was worried about Sonic. He hadn't come back and it usually didn't take this long. He was just about to decide if he should go or not when he heard the door opened. Tails, thinking it was his best pal, ran to the door but found Shadow instead with Sonic over his shoulder. "Shadow? Wha-What happened to-"  
"I'll explain everything to you when you take a reading off of Sonic."  
Tails stood there for a few moments before nodding and telling Shadow to take Sonic to his lab. When Shadow entered, Tails told him to put Sonic in the chair over there. Shadow did so and Tails did a scan on Sonic. A few long minutes later, Tails got the results.  
"Well?" Shadow asked impatiently.  
"I got the results and it turns out Sonic has been dosed with Negative chaos energy. Though, I did another test to penpoint it I can't seem to. Almost as if its hiding. Now," Tails said as he put down the papers with test results on it. Sonic had been put on the couch, bandaged up "you tell me what happened."  
Shadow sighed and told Tails how he had come to find the sudden chaos energy spike when he met Sonic who was holding a stone with the same chaos energy level as the spike. I asked him for it but it seemed to have cracked and the negative energy somehow got into his system and made him go dark. He also told Tails what Dark Sonic told him. He then showed Tails the stone he picked up.  
"I might be able to take some tests on it but I don't know how long what it will take plus I don't know if the negative energy will stay in his system. I need you to look after him for awhile and try not to make him mad, Shadow." He then went back to his lab to do some test runs.  
Shadow stood there for a few hours before sitting on a chair and going to sleep. I few moments later Sonic woke up, slowly opening his eyes. "Ugh, Where am I?" He sat up weakly and took view of his surroundings. 'I'm at my house.' He swung his legs off the couch and sat there, trying to recall what happened a few hours ago. 'I was facing Shadow and the everything started to hurt.' He shook his head and stood up. For some reason, he felt really grumpy and that's when he saw Shadow on a chair fast asleep. He then all of a sudden felt angry. He heard a door creak open and Sonic looked over to see Tails coming out of his lab with a couple of papers. "Hey, I found the anals-" He stopped when he saw Sonic and ran up to him. "Hiya, Sonic! Feeling better today." "Yeah. " He said as he looked at the bandages all over his body. He then looked back at Tails. "What happened?" Tails felt a little nervous.'I don't want to make him feel bad but then I don't want to lie to him. ' "Umm you met Shadow and turned Dark. You didn't really hurt him for you turned back to normal before you really could." Sonic stared at him for a bit. "I did?" Sonic's expression then turned to anger. He turned away from Tails and ran outside. Tails was about to call his name but it was no use. Right then, Shadow woke up. Tails turned to Shadow. "Hey Tails." He saw that Sonic was gone. "I see he's awake and where is he now?"  
"He ran away in anger after I told him he turned Dark." Tails said, sadly.  
Shadow looked like he got pummeled by Silver. He suddenly stood up and started to yell,"WHAT?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT COULD HAPPEN IF HE TURNED DARK IN ONE OF THE TOWNS!? WE HAVE TO FIND HIM NOW!" Tails nodded. Shadow grabbed a chaos emerald(one he kept all the time) and tails grabbed his arm. "Chaos…CONTROL!" Shadow shouted as both him and Tails teleported out of the house, hoping to find the blue hero that could accidently destroy everything in sight.


	4. Inner turmoil

Chapter 4

Sonic was running.  
Running from, what seemed like, nothing.

He shook his head in dismay. He couldn't have gone Dark while fighting Shadow. Because he was 1. Not even angry enough while fighting him and 2. the 7 Chaos Emeralds weren't even there for him to obtain the negative energy to go Dark.

It didn't make any sense. He felt the memories of earlier today pop into his mind. He had gone to the Mystic Ruins for Tails because of the massive energy reading Tails had told him about. He had found only a black stone and the temple he had found it in had almost collapsed on him. He was running back to his house to get the stone back to Tails when he had his encounter with Shadow. He remember feeling pian wash over his entire body before everything went black and he awoke in Tails's house,Shadow having brought him there.

Okay. Something weird is going on. First he lost consciousness during a soon-to-be fight with Shadow. Second,Tails comes in after I wake up telling me that I went Dark during a fight with Shadow that I don't remember. And third, SHADOW,the so called Ultimate lifeform, brings me home. Of all the mobians to be nice and bring him home after he had passed out, it was SHADOW?! Something freaky was definitely going on if Shadow was being THAT nice.

He rubbed his forehead as he tried to recall the events after the unbearable pain and before he found himself on his couch. He shook his head in dismay as no memories were found.

"You won't find any..."

Sonic skidded to a stop. Was he hearing things? Surely he had heard the echoing voice that seemed to respond to his thoughts.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" He cried into the dark forest.

No answer came for a full long minute. "You.."

The voiced echoed into the farthest reaches of his mind. "What do you mean? Where are you?"

"Here..."

That didn't make any sense. He couldn't see anyone around and the voice seemed to echo as though it had no physical form.

"That is correct, host." Answered the voice. Sonic slightly jumped at the sudden answer and became more nervous as the voice continued. "I have no physical form. I live in your subconscious, patiently waiting to be awoken by your negative emotions. But.." It paused. " I have become impatient." It paused again. "However,I couldn't be brought out unless your emotions became too overwhelming for your fragile mind to take. Until,..you took in a large dose of negative energy, that is." The voice seemed to smirk.

Sonic became confused. When had he absorbed any negative energy? He then remembered his verbal fight with Shadow.

"Yes mortal. Now...sleep..."

Sonic felt the same agony he had felt today and He found his head spinning before his mind succumbed to darkness.

Dark look at his hands and chuckled darkly. "Now," he said as he took a blue chaos emerald out of his quills. His fur became darker as he absorbed the negative energy from it. "To have some fun.."

He grinned evilly as he spotted a nearby town and rushed toward it.

Chapter 4


	5. Going after Dark Sonic

Chapter 5

Seconds later,Shadow and Tails appeared right where Sonic was.

Tails took a good look around, making sure the area was clear, before letting go of Shadow's arm. Shadow lowered the arm that had the Chaos Emerald in it and looked at the Emerald sternly.

'It was supposed to send us to where Sonic is by tracking his chaos energy but it brings me and Tails here? Why?' He thought as soon as a wave of chaos energy washed through his body.

He clutched his head in pain as the negative energy passed as quickly as it came. He opened his eyes. 'Dark Sonic has taken over Sonic again. If we had appeared anywhere near Dark Sonic's line of vision, he would of killed us on the spot. But, how did the Emerald know?'

"Shadow," he heard Tails ask. "Are you ok?

He lowered his arms and brought up his head before answering the kit's question.

"Dark Sonic is near." He said plainly.

He heard Tails gasp lightly before the two-tailed fox asked him another question.

"How do we find Dark Sonic now?"

Shadow thought long and hard before his thoughts were interrupted by a loud explosion. He turned his head toward the sound and his ruby orbs observed a large, towering pillar of smoke. His eyes widened at the sight.

"Tails?.." He asked, not taking his eye off the pillar of smoke that reached above the tree line.

"Yeah Shadow?.." Tails answered,having noticed the smoke.

"..found him."

Shadow turned towards the kit. "Tails. You need to find Silver and the others while I deal with Dark Sonic." He said sternly.

"But Shado-"

"No buts! Do it now!"

Tails quickly ran away from the smoke and jumped into the air,spinning his tails that gave him the ability to fly.

As soon as Tails was out of sight, he turned back towards the column of smoke, stuffed the Emerald into his quills, and dashed toward the ruins of a nearby town.

Dark Sonic ran through each building, destroying it with his speed and strength. He held the Chaos Emerald he had recently absorbed the energy from in his hand. He heard the screams and cries of people around him and the sounds made him chuckle. They feared him. Just like he wanted them to. The building he had recently destroyed was on fire thanks to the friction he created when he sped through it. He looked up at the miraculous display of blue,orange,red,and yellow and grinned. It felt good to finally do something more than just sit around and wait for his chance to shine while Sonic was in control. He could do so much more than just save people and the world. He could end their pitiful lives with a mere snap of his fingers. He did not understand why Sonic had saved these foolish, fragile creatures time and time again. The bodies of many who had stood in his way or confronted him lay unmoving in a puddle of blood on the ground. He laughed maliciously at the destruction around him. His laughter stopped suddenly when he felt a wave of chaos energy wash over him. He stood perfectly still as the sound of boots clunked against the ground behind him. The sound stopped and Dark looked behind him. Crimson met Crimson. He smiled.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Shadow the hedgehog, the so called ultimate lifeform. I see you have come to see me for a rematch?" Dark mocked as he folded his arms.

Shadow stood there staring intently at the darker version of his rival. His fur was a bit darker than the last he saw him. He then looked down at the blue Chaos Emerald in his hand. 'He must of absorbed the negative energy inside that Chaos Emerald. Which means he is stronger than before. I have to be cautious' Shadow thought as he took out his own Emerald. The red Emerald in his hand glowed brightly as his focus turned back Dark Sonic.

"Let's make a deal." Shadow's expression became one of curiosity.

"What kind of deal?" Dark Sonic held up his own Emerald.

"The one who loses gets the other's Emerald." He said plainly before sticking the Emerald he had back into his quills.

Shadow knew the deal wasn't fair because Dark Sonic had grown stronger since their last fight but running from a fight with Dark Sonic? Impossible. He'd kill him on the spot. Then a question wandered into his mind...  
"Why haven't you killed me yet?" He pondered. "You could kill me right here and now and you wouldn't care. So why?"

Dark Sonic closed his eyes. He turned his head toward the sky. "I knew you had an Emerald with you and I want a challenge. These pitiful civilians don't put up much of a fight." Noting the bodies everywhere. "But you on the other hand,I can sense your chaos energy and it is massive. I can't absorb your energy but I can at least get a taste of it." He turned his head back to Shadow before opening his Crimson eyes to meet Shadow's. "Now,let's begin." He lunged at his target.


	6. Ruins

Chapter 6

After awhile of flying,he had managed to get to house as quickly as possible. He would need to call everyone or at least leave a message anyway. He,as quickly as possible,called everyone and told them what was going on. Unfortunately,Knuckles lived on Angel Island and had yet to get a phone yet.

'I should tell him to get one' Tails thought as he rushed to the Tornado.

His biplane stood in his and Sonic's garage,waiting patiently to be used. Tails first opened the garage door,jumped into the cockpit,and turned on the Tornado. The plane roared to life and soared out of the garage at full speed.

He had only been flying a few minutes when he noticed Angel Island in full view. Angel Island was a floating island powered by the Master Emerald. The Master emerald's guardian,Knuckles the Echidna,lived there. He landed the plane on the floating rock,jumped out,and started to look for his red,hot-headed,Echidna friend. He wasn't by the Master Emerald as usual which was strange.

'Maybe he went to go get grapes from the store?' Tails thought. He was about to go back to the Tornado when a familiar voice made stop in his tracks. He turned around and saw Knuckles running towards him.

"Tails!" He heard Knuckles say as he stopped in front of the kit. "There's something I need to show you real quick-"

"Knuckles there's no time for that! We need your help! Dark Sonic has taken over Sonic again and is already on the rampage! Shadow went to go stop him but I don't think his power alone will be enough. I already called Silver and the others and I came to get you! You seriously need to get a phone,dude." Tails said, cutting him off.

"Yeah," Knuckles said as he rubbed his head nervously before he came back to reality. "And WHAT!? Dark Sonic is back!? How!?"

"We don't know but we intend to find out. It would be great if you could help us stop him."

"Actually,there is something that could help."

"Wow! Why didn't you say sooner?"

"Well, 1. I didn't know Dark Sonic was back and 2. You cut me off before I could say anything!" He said, slightly fuming. He sighed heavily. "Anyway,I found something that could be off some use." He walked off,gesturing Tails to follow him.

They had walked for a white before they finally made it to the center of the island. They came face to face with a giant rock.(OMG A GIANT ROCK) Tails gave Knuckles a confused look which the Echidna ignored. Knuckles walked up to the huge stone and pushed part of it and caused a door to open on the side of the rock. Knuckles calmly walked in, followed by Tails. There were stairs going downwards,lit by some torches,that seemed to go down forever. When they finally reached the bottom,Tails's eyes widened at the sight.

Stone carvings decorated the walls with multitudes of marvelous pictures. Tails stared in awe at the miraculous sight. Then he remembered why they were here and looked towards Knuckles. "Umm how is this going to help us?"

"Well,the language written on the pictures is something I could read and while reading it I noticed that a couple of mobians looked very familiar." He walked over to a huge carving that nearly covered up the wall it sat on. Tails spun his two appendages and hovered upwards toward the picture that showed two hedgehogs fighting each other. He nearly gasped when he recognized the two hedgehogs.

They were Super Sonic and Dark Sonic.

I plan on rewriting this chapter. Too short.


End file.
